


Prince Noctis' Hot New Date? Read More on Page 7!

by SharkbaitSekki



Series: FFXV Kink Meme Fills [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BUT NO DEATH THIS IS HAPPY, Chocobros as a family, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Meme, M/M, Medical Procedures, Near Death, Nurse OC - Freeform, Sort of humorous, Violence, ofc Ignis is the mom and Gladio is my daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkbaitSekki/pseuds/SharkbaitSekki
Summary: Second fill for this promptPrompto gets mugged, lands himself in the hospital, and makes for such a pitiful picture overall that his nurse attempts to call someone to his side, if only to get the kid to stop crying already.Unfortunately, his parents don't pick up, which leaves his nurse with only one option: calling the number on his phone saved as "mom".It's not Prompto's mom. What happens next will shock you!(Spoiler: Prompto's body actively attempts to die, the ER is treated to a very frazzled Crown Prince and Royal Retinue, and the nurses just want this shift from hell to be over already).





	Prince Noctis' Hot New Date? Read More on Page 7!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm an ER nurse, and this prompt just spoke to me, because if patients are crazy, then patient families are FUCKIN' WILD y'all. I love my job and I want everyone to know about it so here. Lots of unnecessarily detailed medical stuff for your enjoyment. Sorry in advance. 
> 
> This started as a humorous fill but then became angst because apparently I'm incapable of writing light-hearted stuff, fuck me. 
> 
> PS: I am literally Invidia, and Invidia is me. No joke.

It's the part of the job that Invidia hates most.   
  
Really, he got into nursing school for the shits and giggles and to hopefully end up elbow-deep into someone's bloody guts one day. He never really signed up for social interaction and patient relationships.   
  
And yet here he is, standing awkwardly by the side of his 18 year old patient's bed, wondering how to approach the young blonde crying in the stretcher. Younger patients always make him awkward. He never knows how formal to be with them, especially when they're so clearly emotional.   
  
"Ahem, sorry to bother..." he greets the young man, hesitantly knocking on the wall next to his stretcher to announce his arrival. "Prompto Argentum...?"  
  
The young man -buried under a thin, hospital-issued blanket- lifts his head up, and begins to dry his tears in a semblance of panic.   
  
"Oh, y-yeah, that's me!" he sniffles, wiping some stray tears away. It's hard to do with the temporary splint they've placed on his fractured left wrist. "Sorry about... this..." he laughs without humour.   
  
"No, it's fine." Invidia quickly tries to remember his classes on therapeutic communication. "It's been a stressful night for you. It must have been terrifying to live through a mugging like that."  
  
"Does it look like I have something worth stealing on me!?" his patient, Prompto, growls in mixed frustration and hopelessness. "Sixty-four gils and an expired Burger Queen coupon. I hope they're happy!"  
  
"The police is on the case, Mr. Argentum." Invidia settles for a more formal, distant tone. He feels safer with formality as his shield when his patients get emotional. "They'll come and collect a statement shortly."  
  
"It's not worth it... I'm not worth it..." Prompto finally huffs, and pulls his legs up to his chest. The vital signs monitor on the wall starts screeching, warning Invidia that his patient's heart is fibrillating, but Invidia just sighs, and snoozes the unintelligent machine.   
  
"That's not true." He wonders briefly if this kid already has a psych consult. Psych only comes in the morning, though, and it's almost midnight now. Plus, with the suspected head injury, his patient's not going anywhere. "You have to understand that being assaulted wasn't your fault. There are some terrible people in the world, especially in this sector of Insomnia, and they unfortunately picked on you."  
  
"It's not the first time," the kid mumbled in a tone that suggested that he was about to start spilling his life story to Invidia. Invidia couldn't help the stuttering of his heart. He dreaded this part of his job sometimes.   
  
"Alright, well, regardless of what happened, we're gonna take care of you here," Invidia reassures him poorly, and skitters over to the IV pump already hooked to the boy. A mini-infuser is already there, so Invidia quickly sets up a morphine infusion over fifteen minutes. "Here you go. I'm going to give you some morphine for the pain. Try not to move your wrist too much, alright? And ring immediately if you get a headache, light-headed, or nauseous."  
  
"Yeah, I gotcha," Prompto nods, and sighs, lying back down on his stretcher. He looks overwhelmed. Invidia doesn't do it often, but he empathizes. This job hasn't stripped away his humanity so badly that he couldn't feel bad for a young boy who got mugged in an alley.   
  
He returns to the nursing station, and settles down to write his notes. He's still getting used to electronic health records, so typing doesn't come very quickly to him. He takes four minutes, tops, to write about Prompto, and then, his coworker yells at him that his patient in stretcher 22 just fainted.   
  
The fainting is messy, turns out to be a heart problem, and takes forever to get under control. The intensivist comes down for a cardiac ICU consult, and his patient gets admitted. Invidia is caught up preparing him for transfer and writing his goddamn novel on his patient's records.   
  
By the time he sits down again, it's just past 1AM.   
  
In his line of sight, Prompto is asleep. Another nurse seems to have turned off the mini-infuser once the morphine finished running. He's fine for now, so Invidia tackles the unpleasant part of the job once more.   
  
He pulls up Prompto's records, and checks out his contact info, finding two numbers, one for each parent. Wonderful, he figures as he grabs the phone. He's going to have two worried parents running into the ER and screeching for their child to receive optimal care. Again.   
  
Regardless, he dials. It's almost a relief when both numbers turn out to be out of use. Still, Invidia looks up, and the look on Prompto's pale, sleeping face feels almost heartbreaking enough for him to try again.   
  
Still no connection.   
  
Sighing, he figured that his parents changed their numbers, and that he'd ask the kid himself. He didn't deserve to be in a hellish environment such as the ER's monitored care area all alone, with a possible traumatic brain injury. With that in mind, he headed on over to Prompto.   
  
"Prompto," he called when he gets close enough, closing the curtains to provide them with a ridiculous pretense of privacy. "Prompto, wake up."  
  
Prompto didn't wake. His eyes remained closed and his chest rose in deep, very slow breaths. Invidia swore softly under his breath, and began to shake the young boy. He really wasn't in the mood to bust out the Narcan right now.   
  
"Prompto, wake up!" The vital signs monitor indicated that he was breathing 12 times per minute, and that his oxygen saturation was still 98%, so Invidia wasn't too worried, but he did want to get this conversation out of the way, so he squeezed one of Prompto's fingernails until it blanched.   
  
That seemed to do the trick, and Prompto made a few groggy noises before stirring.   
  
"Wha'zzit, Noct...?" he asked, blinking sluggishly.   
  
"This is Invidia, your nurse," Invidia corrected him, quickly taking a look at his pupils. They reacted rather slowly to light, and he sighed. "Prompto, do you know where you are?"  
  
"Noct's place... vid'ya game night..." Prompto grumbled.   
  
"You're at the Lower Insomnian Hospital, Prompto. Do you remember what happened?" Invidia asked, pushing the button on the monitor screen for a blood pressure reading.   
  
"D'nno," Prompto grunted, clutching his head. "Urgh... headache..."   
  
"Okay, wait for me here, kiddo," Invidia snapped, tearing away from the bedside and fast-walking over to the nursing station. The assistant nurse manager didn't like them running unless someone was actively dying.   
  
He made his way to the emergency physician who sat in the consultants' area, and tapped her on the shoulder, interrupting her chat with one of the residents.   
  
"Sorry, Dr. Magnus, but I need a STAT CT scan for the kid in 21," he reported. "His pupils are slow, he's newly disoriented, somnolent, reactive only to pain, and complains of a headache." The doctor sighed, and got up.   
  
"You're not short on excitement tonight, are you, Vee?" she clicked her tongue, and swung her stethoscope around her neck. "Remind me which one 21 is."  
  
"18 year old male, victim of a mugging, brought by ambulance with a left wrist fracture and suspected head trauma. Multiple minor abrasions and bruising, especially around the neck, without airway compromise. No known history, and just received 5 of morphine IV."  
  
"If it really is a brain bleed, kid's gonna need surgery," the doctor quickly stepped towards Prompto, who'd fallen back asleep. "Get the parents here to sign consent."  
  
"They're not answering," Invidia shook his head, stepping onto the other side of the stretcher.   
  
"Great." Dr. Magnus looked unimpressed, but got to work quickly nonetheless. "Prompto. Prompto, wake up please."  
  
"Noct..." Prompto groaned, blinking sluggishly. "Leave me 'lone..."  
  
"He keeps saying that name. Noct," Invidia informed her, raising the head of the bed until Prompto was practically sitting. "Maybe that's the guy we gotta call?"  
  
"Okay, Prompto, can you tell us who Noct is?" Dr. Magnus asked, checking Prompto's pupils for herself.   
  
"Noct... Noct is Noct..." Prompto frowned. "Noctis. You know."  
  
"The Crown Prince?" Invidia raised an eyebrow dubiously.   
  
"Yeah, tha' one. That Noct," Prompto nodded, self-satisfied.   
  
"Is there anyone who we can call to be with you right now?" Dr. Magnus interrupted. "Your mom, or dad?"  
  
"Noct," Prompto repeated, slurring the word. "Noct, can call Noc'..."  
  
Prompto blinked a few times, his eyelids mismatched, and then let out a small whine. His head fell back, and his body went entirely tense.   
  
A second later, he began to convulse.

Invidia had gone through the motions many times. Put the bed flat, don't restrain the seizure, slam the Ativan, provide oxygen support. Still, working on a young, traumatized boy like Prompto left a sour taste on his tongue. His parents should at least have been with him through it all.   
  
When Prompto's seizure finally stopped and he was sent to CT scanning (and probably a STAT decompression surgery for what was most probably a brain bleed), Invidia returned to the post, and did something that was usually rather ill-advised. Even the most experienced nurse here didn't do it out of fear of getting sued.   
  
He dipped his hand into the forbidden area that was the patient's plastic bag of personal belongings, and sifted through his clothes until he came up with the only valuable he had left; his cellphone.   
  
Thankfully, it was unlocked, and all Invidia had to do was swipe on the face of a very fluffy chocobo chick to reveal his background image of some video game or another. Forgoing everything else, he tapped on the contacts, and began to scroll through them. Not that he had much scrolling to do. The kid had a total of 6 contacts, including one named 'Triple Pizza', whose phone number Invidia guiltily recognized as the pizza place that delivered until 3AM. The light of some of his night shifts, truly.   
  
The other contacts were named vague things like 'the vegetable prince' and 'gladdy daddy', so Invidia played it safe, and simply dialed the number called 'mom'.  
  
It was definitely not Prompto's mother who picked up the line.   
  
"Prompto, why is it that you always elect the worst timing to call me?" a young man's voice, heavily Tenebraean in accent, groggily came onto the line. "There had better be a good reason for this."  
  
"Um, yes, hello?" Invidia frowned, trying to figure it out. "I'd like to speak to Prompto Argentum's mother."  
  
"Who is this?" the other person seemed so much more awake all of a sudden. "Why are you calling through Prompto's phone?"  
  
"My name is Invidia, and I'm a nurse from the Lower Insomnian Hospital's emergency. I'd like to speak to Prompto Argentum's parents or legal representative," Invidia simply answered. "This number was labeled as his mother's on his phone, so I called, but... if this is the wrong number..."  
  
"No, no, it's..." the young man sighed heavily. "It's correct. Prompto just doesn't know when to draw the line with his jokes."  
  
"So... are you his legal guardian?" Invidia continued, wondering what the hell was going on. There was a pause.   
  
"No. Simply a close relative," the voice smoothly answered on the other line. "My name is Ignis Scientia. I'm the closest Prompto has to family. May I know what has brought him into the hospital so late?"  
  
"I apologize, but I'm not allowed to disclose that information over the phone," Invidia shook his head to himself. "All I can say is that Prompto is being treated in the emergency, and that it would be a very good idea for someone to be here with him right now." His eyes flickered to the resuscitation room, where Prompto was probably getting his CT done right now. "Preferably a legal representative. Who can sign legal documents on his behalf."  
  
"So you are saying that he is in no condition to make medico-administrative decisions for himself," Ignis replied in a quieter tone.   
  
"If you wish to know more, I would ask that you come down to the hospital," Invidia encouraged. "I am sorry, but I can't divulge-"  
  
"I completely understand, sir," Ignis interrupted him, and the sound of ruffling clothing was heard loudly in the background. "We will be there shortly. Thank you for the call."  
  
Invidia was left with a dead line and a vague sense of anxiety at the thought of the oncoming 'we' that the Ignis guy mentioned.   
  
No use thinking of it now. His patient in 24 seemed to have trouble breathing, so he headed over quickly and took his mind off of Prompto Argentum.   
  
It worked for approximately 17 minutes and 51 seconds, the time it took for someone who Invidia assumed to be a very hurried Ignis Scientia to rush into the monitored care area.   
  
"I would like to speak to nurse Invidia," the young man announced, his voice calm and collected, as if he wasn't affected a single bit by the commotion he was making. He was surprisingly young, almost Invidia's age, and he tried not to be too surprised. He could be an older brother, or something of the like.   
  
"That's me," Invidia raised his hand, groaned as he folded his stethoscope, and walked over to him. "Is this about Prompto Argentum?"  
  
"Absolutely," Ignis nodded with poise that Invidia didn't expected him to have. "I'd like to inquire-"  
  
"Where is he!?" another voice screeched, interrupting Ignis entirely. To Ignis' credit, he only seemed mildly bothered. Invidia felt for the poor guy. "Where's Prompto!?"  
  
Invidia barely had time to realize that he'd heard that voice in the past, before Ignis turned around to face the other men who'd come in behind him. Invidia looked at them as well, and his face drained of colour instantly.   
  
"Noctis, please do not yell," Ignis chided the Astrals-damned Crown Prince of Fucking Lucis like he was a petulant child. "This is a place where the ill come for respite, not to hear you act unseemly."  
  
"I'm the Prince of Lucis, Ignis, and I will damn well ask how my best friend is doing," Noctis huffed, calming down regardless. Invidia unfroze when the Prince glanced at him, eyes cold and narrowed. "Tell me where Prompto is."  
  
"H-Highness," Invidia stammered out, less terrified than he thought he'd be, and more shaken that the concussed kid on morphine hadn't been lying.   
  
"Don't pull that bratty attitude on the staff, Noct," added in one hulking tower of a man, standing right behind Noctis. "I'm sure they took care of Prompto the best they could."  
  
"He's okay, though, right?" And Invidia detected it with his trained ear. Under all the attitude issues Noctis seemed to be projecting, there was insecurity, and fear. He'd heard it so many times under so many forms that it was unmistakable. Even the Crown Prince was human, it seemed.   
  
"Yes, he is, your Majesty," Invidia finally found his voice again, nodding. "Last I heard, he was taken into decompression surgery because he was bleeding into his brain."  
  
"Oh my god, what the hell happened?" Noctis asked, eyes widening. Even Ignis and the towering man seemed shaken by the explanation.   
  
Invidia did want to answer, but this was his ER, his rules, and he really didn't have time to talk to a patient's family right now. Royal or not, Noctis would have to wait like everybody else.   
  
"The doctor will come see you and brief you in." He put on his best, most practiced comforting smile, and pointed to the corridor. "There is a family room down there. I invite you to wait while the doctor finishes up what she's doing."  
  
"But-!" Noctis seemed to want to protest, but Ignis turned to him. Without even saying anything, Noctis stopped talking. Invidia took note of the man who seemed to be more powerful than the Prince himself.   
  
"No buts, Noctis. These people are doing their jobs, and we should let them. Come. You are exhausted and should sit down as well," he suggested in such a tone that Invidia began to understand why Prompto had labelled the guy as his mom on his phone.   
  
He would bet real human gils that the tall guy behind Noct was 'gladdy daddy', because hoo boy, would Invidia like to call him-  
  
"Ahem," he cleared his throat, snapping himself out of his bizarre thought process. "Your Highness, please make yourself comfortable in the family room. The doctor will see you shortly."  
  
"Come on, Noct," Gladdy-Daddy invited the young Prince down the hallway. When they walked off, Invidia felt a sense of accomplishment like he'd never felt before. He'd just muscled the Crown Prince of Lucis into leaving him alone to do his job.   
  
It felt amazing, in a sense.   
  
"Vee, stop grinning like that," one of his coworers sighed as she passed by him. "Either ask for his number, or get back to work. Just stop grinning. You're terrifying the patients."  
  
Invidia figured he may as well take her up on that, and returned to work. The rest of his shift went smoothly. He thanked Prince Noctis' name before he walked off the unit.   


 

...-...-...-...-...-...

  
  
Still, curiosity killed the cat (and Invidia was one hell of an adrenaline junkie), so he decided to see what had happened to Prompto and the Prince after he'd come out of surgery. It was quick work to find him in one of the neuro beds on the electronic records, and so, Invidia stuck himself in an elevator full of late day-shifters, and rode all the way up to the fourteenth floor. The nurses on the unit indulged him and told him (in a technical violation of patient privacy laws, but who cared at this point?) that he'd come out of surgery alright, and that despite being groggy from the anesthesia, he seemed to be recovering fully for now.   
  
Invidia hated people, but he still decided to swing by the room. Just out of curiosity, he convinced himself. Not attachment.   
  
Prompto was indeed in his bed, sleeping at a comfy-looking 30-degree angle customary of brain surgery patients. By the window, Ignis was making a phonecall, and Gladdy-Daddy was sitting on the futon provided for the family, reading a book. Prince Noctis, though, was right at Prompto's side, holding his hand and playing idly with his fingers. His head laid pillowed on his arms on the bedsheets, and he seemed anxious for Prompto to wake. The look he was giving the young blond in the bed made Invidia slightly uncomfortable.   
  
It was just his luck that Prompto did begin to wake up while he was watching. He first noticed Noctis' eyes widen and his grip tighten, and when Prompto began to move and tried to open his eyes, he watched Noctis jump from his sitting spot, to his side. He never let go of his hand.   
  
"Prom...?" he asked so quietly that Invidia's heart actually stuttered. "Prom, are you awake?"  
  
Invidia wanted to burst in and explain that Prompto would probably not be himself for a little while, that the anesthesia would wear off only in a few more hours, that they wouldn't know the extent of the neurological damage until then, but... he couldn't interrupt the scene unveiling in front of his eyes. He couldn't wreck Prince Noctis' moment -which seemed so intimate- at his best friend's side.   
  
"Prompto?" Noctis repeated, smoothing his hand through the half-head of matted hair that Prompto had left after they shaved the other half during surgery. He carefully avoided the swaths of gauze covering the wound and steadying the thin tube draining fluid and blood out of Prompto's brain, and cupped his face. Behind him, Ignis seemed to be tying up his phone call, and Gladdy-Daddy was looking up from his book to follow the developments. They seemed relieved, though not as much as Noctis. Noctis was practically in tears, especially when Prompto finally opened his eyes.   
  
Spontaneous eye opening and movement, Invidia thought, already scored his Glasgow Coma Scale to a 10/15. Very good. Prompto was doing very well for now.   
  
"Hey there..." His voice was groggy, but not as slurred as before. "You come here often?"  
  
"You'd better not make me," Noctis threatened half-heartedly, scoffing when Prompto tried to smile. "Idiot. I'm glad you're okay."   
  
"Ditto," Prompto chuckled softly, leaning his cheek into Noctis' hand. "How'd you find me?"  
  
"Long story," Noctis shook his head, letting Prompto's hand go to instead take his face with both his hands. Now, Invidia felt like he was really intruding on a private moment. "Tell ya all about it later."  
  
"Later, when we're back home and... playing video games?"  
  
"That's right, Prom." Noctis sounded so relieved, so free of all his burdens, and Invidia couldn't take it anymore. He swung out of the doorway, and pressed his back to the wall, unable to look at the scene anymore.   
  
Still, he didn't need to look to know what happened next. The soft sounds of skin on skin spoke volumes. Invidia was married to his work, but even he could tell that Prompto was more than just Prince Noctis' best friend.   
  
The kiss didn't last long, and soon, the sheets were rustling. Noctis was asking Prompto to move over, Prompto was chuckling, Ignis was chiding Noct not to climb into a hospital bed with him, and Gladdy-Daddy was teasing them about being kinky. Invidia couldn't help but smile. Coherent speech bumped Prompto's GCS to 15/15. He'd be okay from here on out.   
  
It had been one hell of a ride, one that Invidia wasn't ready to experience again in a long while.   
  
"I love you, Prom."  
  
He never got attached to his patients, and hated dealing with patient families. It was the part of the nursing profession that he never truly enjoyed. But this... this was different.   
  
"Love you, too, Noct."  
  
This was a moment he'd never forget, the moment when he realized that he'd saved -as he'd always been saving for years now- the lives of people who loved and were loved in return.   
  
He left them to their moment, hoping they'd be able to get a little more intimate time in before the day shift nurse interrupted them. He went home with a light heart, and wondering if selling out the hottest scoop nationwide to every single tabloid he could name was worth losing his license to practice.

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler: he doesn't sell them out. Invidia has no emotional empathy but does have cognitive empathy, so he is cognizant of the fact that he needs to leave the Crown Prince and his cute bf tf alone. Also cognizant that Gladdy-Daddy is out of his league. It's fine. He'll just date a doctor like every other nurse, I guess. 
> 
> Feel free to comment, I'm on a roll with short Kink Meme fills lately!!!
> 
> -SS


End file.
